Yeziri Sharevén
General information: Name: Yeziri "Yezika" Sharevén Age: around 280 years old Lives: Currently in Ashenvale Forest with Kiia Shariadune Realm: Defias Brotherhood (EU) Background story Yeziri Sharevén was born and raised in the elven city of Kel'Theril in the northern parts of Kalimdor hundreds of years ago. In their town they had a small tradition about elvish names. Everything that was good or beautiful or worth honoring they added the word "ika" or "ica" to. Yeziri's friends thought that she should be honored for the many times she had helped out with various things. So she become known as Yezika. When Kel'Theril became too dangerous to live at, and right before the city turned into ruins she, as most others from the town, fled away from the danger. The journey went south through forest, known as Felwood. They ended up in the small village of Astranaar. Many from the group joined the local Silwerwing Sentinels in their struggle against the orcs of Warsong Outriders. Yezika however had just discovered a strange ability within herself. She had the power of healing. The Silverwings of course wanted her to help them against the threatening orcs. But Yezika who never enjoyed battle and was against all forms of violence wanted to learn more about her new discovery as she was unsure why and how she would use it. She had by this point heard of the new elven home lands, Teldrassil, and the elven city of Darnassus. The villagers in Astranaar advised her to travel to Darnassus and seek out Tyrande Whisperwind. As so said, Yezika and a few others begun their journey north to Auberdine and by boat the last bit to the new island. When they arrived at the harbor of Rut'theran Village they were welcomed by Priestess Alathea that showed Yezika the way to Darnassus and the Temple of the Moon. Tyrande was pleased to meet Yezika and made sure she got to know all about her discovered powers. She told Yezika that her abilities would be of great help for the elves and their allied, and that her fist assignments was to go and speak to Conservator Ilthalaine at Shadowglen. Keepers of the Grail After some time she had been sent out to many assignments around elven lands in norther Kalimdor. She had meet many elves and other races through her journeys. Now time have came for her to travel across the ocean to the Eastern Kingdoms. Her first stop would be Ironforge, and later on Stormwind in the south. One evening when she was traveling through the forests of Elwynn, a paladin came riding up beside her on the small road. He introduced himself as Tourton, and was sent out to recruit members for a guild called "Keepers of the Grail". Yezika listened to his story and after she heard it, she could no other than say yes and join their guild. She was introduced to their leader Cairo. She also meet some friends she will remember a long time, Pantalaimon, Frozenwiller, Tarik, Eshnu, Hognor and many others. There is always a end to something, even to the guild of Keepers of the Grail. Yezika got a bit depressed when the guild did split up, but together with some of the members they decided to join the guild called Raiders of Azeroth. After a month or two the leaders, Giannis and Aratharan decided to join with the guild Blue Wrath. Yezika who did not feel very much at home in Raiders decided to leave it all behind her and return back home to the elven lands. But just some day before her return she meet a friendly dwarf named Enrondin. He told her about Grove of Eternal Balance, fighting for the balance all around Azeroth. They were currently looking for some more members to help them uphold the balance. He asked her if she wanted to join them. Yezika had to think about it, she had planed to go back to Darnassus, but this did sound more interesting. It turned out that her decision to join them would change much in her life. Grove of Eternal Balance She meet their leader Sharadore, who after a while left the guild. She also meet the young druid Kiia Shariádune, who after Sharadore left became the leader of the guild. It turned out that way that Kiia and Yezika did fall in love with each other. Kiia already had someone she was in love with, the druid Wildbeast. But for reasons Wildbeast and Kiia started to fall further away from each other. Yezika enjoyed her time in the Grove of Eternal Balance, and so did the others apparently. She became a Elder in the guild. The guild had a cooperation with some other guilds around Azeroth as well. Together they were all called Eternal Vigil, and together they did handle the bigger threats from around Azeroth. But as said before, all things have a end... Dragonicá This end was not so emotional for Yezika as the end with Keepers of the Grail was. The guild did not split up, only herself and Kiia Shariadune left it. The reasons were to continue working on the small things in Azeroth by them self, while Grove of Eternal Balance begun to work more and more with Eternal Vigil. Together they formed the exploring and traveling guild of Dragonicá. Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU) Category:Dragonicá